Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew/Archiv 2014
Archiv vom Jahr 2014 Hallo LittleMew, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Heckenrose. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:19, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Heidebeeres Ecke :3 Du, was meinst du mit hartkantig? Ich kenne das Wort nicht. Warum malst du nicht selber ein schönes Bild? Ich glaube, du kennst dich gut aus mit dem Shading! Hier, zur Hilfe, einmal die Seite mit den Katzen die noch ein Bild brauchen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art/Ben%C3%B6tigte_Character_Arts und hier die Vorlagen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art (Diskussion) 12:36, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Okay, verstehe :) Fieleicht möchtest du später noch einmal ein Bild malen :) Heidebeere (Diskussion) 17:16, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Dein Bild sieht echt cool aus! Ich habe mein Bild jetzt auch überschrieben :D Sieht es besser aus? Hast du mein Bild bewertet? Und ich habe schon eine Siggi :D 09:36, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe Aki gefragt :D und das wars :) ich kann dir auch ein Avatar malen, sage mir einfach wie es aussehen soll :) 09:55, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich ließ mir es so einstellen lassen :) 10:08, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re: Stammbäume Stimmt, ich weiß nicht ob ich die freigeben sollte, da müsste ich erstmal mit Aki und/oder Star drüber reden, aber dane für den Hinweis ^^ 12:41, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) An den Punkten der Disskussionsseiten sollte allgemein fürs erste nichts geändert werden. Das einzige, was du machen darfst, ist das ergänzen bei "Auftritt: XY (ergänzen)" in "auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen" umändern, sofern du den jeweiligen Abschnitt ergänzt hast. Der Grund weshalb das nicht durchgestrichen werden darf ist der, dass erstens keine einzelne Person auf anhieb alle Fehler findet/weiß ob es vollständig ist und zweitens weil wir, um dieses Problem zu lösen, ein Projekt geplant haben, es jedoch noch nicht umgesetzt haben. 19:44, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ aww, Danke für das Bild^^ Hier auch eins von mir^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 16:49, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) left Übrigens cool geshadet, die Zitronenkatze^^ Deviantart Du bist auf Deviantart? Cool, ich auch^^ http://lightblossom.deviantart.com/ Re: Shadingvorgaben Leider nein. Für die fehlenden Vorlagen wird es eine geben, nur für die, die bereits draußen sind machen wir keine mehr ^^ Es wurde wohl in irgendeiner App oder was auch immer das sein soll ein Preview von der Hierarchie veröffentlicht (hier zb.) 18:41, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nach jeder Änderung braucht ein CA drei neue dafürs, egal von wem das müssen nicht zwingend die vorherigen User sein. 20:49, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbaumberarbeitung und letzter Feinschliff der Seiten Hallo Little Mew, ich finde es ja schön, dass du so viel bearbeitest und die ganzen Stammbäume einfügst. Jedoch finde ich es nicht sehr toll, dass du dabei nicht genau nachdenkst. Es hat nämlich einen Grund, warum bei einigen Charaktere keine Box enthalten ist oder nicht eingefügt wurde. Ein einfacher Stammbaum für Gefährten ist z.b. richtig, richtig unnötig wenn diese keine Jungen haben. In seltenen Ausnahmen werden Gefährten eingefügt, sollten sich wirklich Junge ankündigen. Außerdem musste ich deine Bearbeitungen rückgängig machen, da die Box entweder gar nicht sichtbar ist oder an den Anfang verrückt wurde. Wenn du nächste mal etwas änderst, schaue dir Änderungen an, ob die Seiten noch gut aussehen. Mach trotzdem weiter, weil das wirklich eine nette Idee war, und viel Spaß im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10:33, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Es ist möglich, hängt vom PC (Diagonale womöglich - sitze am 17' Laptop, habe aber auch einen 21' Flachbildschirm, bei dem das ähnlich ist) oder vom Browser angezeigt wird. Es kommt hinzu bei den Charakterboxen, ich überdenke schon, die etwas größer wenn nicht gar auf 300px hochzusetzen, weil daran auch immer bei langen Namen oder Verwandten rumgeschraubt wird. Ich nutze Google Chrome. - Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 11:08, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi, Little Mew! Ich würde soooooooo gerne ein Siggi!!! *Name: Cherry *Spruch: Ich liebe Erdbeeren! *Farbe Name: Dunkelrot *Farbe Spruch: Dunkelrot, beige, hellgrün ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir ein Siggi machst, ich bin nämlich zu Faul dazu -.- Kirschwolke (Diskussion) 17:32, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Ich kümmere mich gerade um die Stammbäume. Sie zu dass du nicht zu viel machst, halte dich an den Stil und mach es ordentlich. Des Weiteren muss ich wissen, ob Streifenstern in Schiefjunges umbenannt wird und wie Sedgecreek und seine Geschwister heißen. Darum kannst du dich kümmern. - 10:26, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Super. So klappt das gut. Ich hab nämlich einige Stammbäume zusammen gefügt, die sonst einzeln waren. Wie den Jubelstern-Baum etc. Habe noch einige Sachen. Einmal könntest du dich um Whitefang, Weidenbrise und Grauteich (Namen ergänzen) noch zu schaffen machen. Ich denke du bearbeitest gerade Froschhüpfer oder? - 10:59, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auftritt Es ist egal ob ich nehme an du meinst Acorn Fur nicht Acorntail nur spielt oder so. Das gehört trotzdem in den Auftritt. Super, dass du das machst - 14:26, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel und Fehler Hallo LittleMew, du darfst gerne die Zeittafel bearbeiten und dort von Anfang an also von Tallstar's Revenge an mit den Aufzeichnungen beginnen. Zeitlich danach bei Yellowfang's Secret, dann Streifensterns Bestimmung und dann erst Blausterns Prophezeiung. Un selbstverständlich ist es wie du erwähnt hast besser Blattleere, Blattgrüne etc. anzugeben, da ein Jahr etwas mehr als 12,5 oder sogar 13 Monde umfasst. Wir können die Zeit dann nicht so gut einschätzen. Ich habe schon eine Liste unter Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Notizen angefangen, die du gerne weiterführen darfst. Wichtig ist nur das wichtige Sachen erwähnt werden, Geburten, Todesfälle, Schüler- und Kriegerernennungen, Heiler, Anführer, Zweiter Anführerwechsel, wichtige Kämpfe/Schlachten und Bündnisse wichtige Sachen halt. Was die Registerkarte mit den falsch Übersetzten Namen angeht so ist das eine mögliche Idee. Allerdings müsste man wohl auch mehrere mögliche Übersetzungen aufführen, da es diese bei vielen Namen gibt. - 09:30, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich würde eher, wo du mich früher darauf hingewiesen hast. Nicht unbedingt die Aufteilung in Monde machen. Allerdings ist das für Altersbestimmungen etc. recht hilfreich. Versuche die Ereignisse über das Erschließen von Jahreszeiten einzuordnen. Vieles davon muss man sich erschließen. Versuche außerdem die Geschehnisse in Einklang zu bringen - ich weiß, das ist bei den SEs nicht immer leicht. Gib für einzelne Ereignisse nur hinten in der Quelle das Buch an, würde ich nicht separat machen. - 11:37, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die Zeitleiste sieht okay so aus, aber bitte lege dir erstmal eine Extraseite für die Zeitleiste an, wie ich das gemacht habe. Dann können wir den Inhalt auch immer noch übernehmen. - 15:41, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Brief Hallo LittleMew, Wir haben uns vorhin beraten und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Vickys Brief eine Quelle darstellt, dessen Infos du gerne ins Wiki einarbeiten darfst. LG 18:09, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Erstmal danke für deine Bemühungen, allerdings ist uns aufgefallen, dass du die Seiten Larchkit und Skyheart erstellt hast, wir sind allerdings der Meinung, dass es sich um Lovekit und Shyheart handeln muss ^^ LG 20:33, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Wir haben auch erst überlegt, allerdings enthält Larchkit ein hk und bei Vicky ist nur einer dieser Buchstaben vorhanden und man kann daraus Lovekit lesen ^^ LG 20:40, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hi LittleMew, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machen würdest: Wäre nett wenn du mir zurück schreiben würdest. :) LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 20:16, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) RE: Signatur Ok, dann werde ich mehrere Seiten sinnvol bearbeiten. ^^ LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 20:24, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel Hallo LittleMew, ich muss wirklich sagen die Zeittafel ist ziemlich toll und detailliert. Du machst damit eine Tolle Arbeit. Das einzige was ich nicht verstehe, ist wie du z.b. die Geburt von Nightpaw, Clawpaw, Blackpaw, Flintpaw und Fernpaw genau bestimmen kannst auf die es nicht wirklich viele Hinweise gibt. Selbst im E-Wiki ist man sich da nicht sicher. Sie könnten auch einige Monde älter oder jünger sein. Es sei denn du hast genaue Beweise. Bei Tallstar's Revenge dachte ich allerdings, dass das Buch ende der Blattleere beginnt, nicht am Anfang, aber da kann ich mich auch getäuscht haben. - 11:29, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Edit: Ich wollte mal noch sagen, da du alle Großen Versammlungen u.a. so gut auflistet, wäre mein Vorschlag an dich, dass du z.B. danach den Artikel Große Versammlung bearbeitest. - 11:51, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, ah gut, ich hab mich nämlich schon gewundert, was diese Charaktere betrift. Wir werden die Zeittafel auf jeden Fall noch grafisch ansprechender gestalten und wenn du fertig bist durch die Aktuelle ersetzen bzw. einarbeiten. Die Field Guides, Mangas und Kurzgeschichten sollten am besten auch eingearbeitet werden. ^^ Für die Field Guides können wir auch eine kleine Extra-Zeittafelzuordnung machen, wenn es zeitlich vor Jahr 0 spielt. Ich bin mal auf Mapleshade's Vengeance und Goosefeather's Past gespannt. - LG 13:25, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Übersetzungen :Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Die Mangas gehören zum Buch, was von Beltz übersetz worden ist, für das Beltz die Übersetzungsrechte hat. Oder aber Dan Jolley erhält noch Urheberrecht und so kann Beltz den Manga nicht übersetzt. In dem Falle müsste man Dan Jolley fragen. - 13:39, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das wäre großartig. Ich finde es sowieso toll, dass du dich nicht scheust den Autoren zu schreiben. Ich glaube ich bin da ein wenig anders. - 14:06, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten, Mew. Und Geld machen wir damit ja nicht. Schick uns am besten deine Übersetzten Texte hier im Wiki oder auf eine speziellen Seite, damit Tau und ich sie Korrektur lesen können. Du weißt ja sicher, dass 6 Augen mehr sehen als 2 und wir somit richtig gute Übersetzungen machen. Danach bindest du sie in die Mangas ein und lädst sie hoch. ^^ Ist das okay so für dich? - 09:47, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Lege dir ruhig eine eigene Seite für die Übersetzungen an, damit du nicht deine Zeittafel bearbeiten musst. ^^ - 12:34, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Mew, Tau hat die Übersetzungen schon durchgelesen. Ich noch nicht. Unglücklicherweise habe ich auch gerade nicht so viel Zeit dafür, werde versuchen morgen oder übermorgen etwas zu schaffen. Tau hat, falls du dich wundern solltest auch Namen im englischen Original belassen, die noch nicht übersetzt sind. Wir sind kein privater Übersetzer, daher wollen wir nicht das später jemand auf die Idee kommt, z.B. Stormcloud ins deutsche zu Übersetzen und den Artikel so zu verschieben. Auf deiner privaten Webseite kannst du Namen so übersetzen wie du es denkst. - Besten Gruß 18:19, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Nacharbeiten Hallo Mew, es kann nicht sein, dass man dir immer Nacharbeiten muss. Ich habe dir das damals schon gesagt, dass du möglichst alles auf einen Rutsch erledigst. Du vergisst z.B. den Abschnitt für den Auftritt in der Box und unter den Auftritten einzufügen. - 12:26, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Zu den Kategorien, wenn der Krieger im Deutschen seinen aktuellen Namen hat z.B. bei Sonnenstrahl fügst du eine Kategorie hinzu. Wenn nicht, lässt dus bleiben oder machst das auf der Weiterleitungsseite. - 13:11, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mangas Wenn du magst, kann ich dir bei den Endmangas der Special Editions aushelfen mit dem Korrekturlesen :) Schreib mich einfach an, wenn sonst keiner Zeit hat :) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:11, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel-Design Ja habe wirklich schon so eine Idee, wie die Zeittafel auszusehen hat. In etwas so wie die vom E-Wiki. (Monat, Ereignis, Geburt, Tod, evtl. noch die Bücher die betroffen sind mit Abkürzung). Da werde ich mich mal dran setzen. Ist es dir recht, wenn ich Teile der Timeline schon versuche in die offizielle Seite übernehme oder willst du das probieren? Notfalls können wir dass auch auf meiner Testseite ausprobieren. Und tut mir leid, dass einige deiner Bemühungen rückgängig gemacht, was Artikel angeht. Ich red noch mal mit den anderen Admins. Dann sehen wir weiter. - 13:18, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Deine Fehler basieren darauf, dass wir erstmal wohl was Aussehensbeschreibungen und das meiste andere keine Quellen aus dem Englischen angeben. Das zweite ist, dass du zwar wohl Inhalte ergänzt hast, aber dann doch nicht darüber geguckt hast oder deine Rechschreibung fehlerhaft ist. Das dritte ist, dass dieses Team welches Auftritte untersucht noch mal offiziell bestätigt werden muss. Deswegen hat Tau deine Bearbeitung auf der Diskussionsseiten rückgängig gemacht. Drittens sollten Sachen bei dem Abschnitt Sonstiges mit Quellen belegt werden. Deine Antwort kann leider nicht belegt werden, höchsten z.B. mit einem Facebook, Chat, Interneteintrag oder einem solchen Brief wie du ihn bekommen hast. Ich kann noch etwas mal einwenden, was die englischen Quellen angeht. - 15:16, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen Hi Mew, Ich würde sagen sowas gehört zu Zeichen, immherhin ist ja auch "Feuerpfotes Traum" gelistet bzw. ein Traum, der auf der Seite "Katzen vor Feuer" betitelt ist, weil die Warnung keinen offiziellen Titel hat. Riesensterns Warnung müsste daher auch dazugehören. 15:22, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Fragen, die man Vicky wieder stellen könnte Hallo Mew, ich wollte mal fragen, was du davon hältst neue Fragen an Vicky zu sammeln z.B. für ihre Facebookseite oder einen neuen Brief, die sie auch beantworten kann. Wir wissen ja leider, dass sie nicht an Staffel 5 und 6 mitarbeitet. :/ Was hältst du von einem Forumsthread, den du z.B. aufmachst? Wo dann alle Fragen der Fans gesammelt werden. Kommt im Nachhinein nach der Tour etwas spät, aber die Autorin antwortet sicher auch mal :D Ich hab auch schon zwei Fragen, vielleicht weißt du auch was darüber: *Sind Kohle (Feuersterns Mission und Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) und Ruß (Morgenröte) die selbe Katze? Is Coal who appears in Firestar's Quest and SkyClan's Destiny the same cat who appears in Dawn? *Ist Kleinohr der Gefährte von Fleckenschweif und Vater von Löwenherz und Goldblüte, wie auf der offiziellen Seite angegeben ist? (IS Smallear the mate of Speckletail and fathered Lionheart and Goldenflower?) LG 15:46, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Du kannst gerne einen Blog erstellen oder ich helfe dir mit einem Forumthread. Ach ja, wir haben keinen richtigen Beweis dafür (wie das englische Wiki). Der offizielle Stammbaum auf der warriors.com ist ja auch fehlerhaft, da z.b. Dappletail als Mutter von Tüpfelblatt angegeben ist. Inoffiziell erkennt man, dass Speckle und Small in Bluestar's Prophecy mit einander anbandeln. Deswegen lieber fragen. Ich würde auch sagen, dass du deine Frage wegen Löwenherz noch mal stellst, z.b. für das Wiki. - 15:56, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Mudclaw Doch, Kate antwortet doch mit einem "That would be great. We didn’t plan it that way but why not?" und das haben wir damals als Beweis genug angesehen 22:15, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das Problem ist, dass Kates Blog ständig aufgewartet wird und sich alles verschiebt, bzw. teilweise ganz alte Links (im englischen Wiki) sogar gar nicht mehr funktionieren. Das ist schon ein wenig nervig. 16:09, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Alter Kann man machen. Ich spreche mich mal mit den anderen Admins und Mods ab. - 19:13, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bilder im Tierwiki Hallo San, ich würde dir vor allem raten alle Bilder wo sichtliche Quellen darauf sind dringenst zu löschen und ja ich würde auch nur so viel Bilder wie nötig in das Wiki nehmen. Ich kann dir ja helfen. Außerdem ist es sicher gut, wenn wir noch die Seiten aus dem das tiere wiki in das Tierlexikon übertragen falls du das nicht schon gemacht hast. LG 17:13, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk 2014 thumb|Heey, sorry das es so spät kommt...war im urlaub aber hier für dich <333333 [[User:Himbeerpelz|H''i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 21:47, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC)